


Let's take a trip

by SteebRogurz



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/M, Political Animals - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: warnings: angst, drug mention, cheating





	Let's take a trip

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: angst, drug mention, cheating

You wake up to your phone repeatedly ringing. A glance at the clock tells you that it’s 2 in the morning and you answer the phone without looking at who’s calling. “Hello?” Your voice is thick with sleep.

 

“Y/N- I need you.” The voice on the other end of the line sounded broken, defeated. “I need your help.”

 

“TJ? What’s going on?” You bolt up in bed wide awake now and already getting dressed. You’re met with silence and your heart pounds in your chest. “TJ!” 

 

You hear a sniffle on the other end. “I’m outside.” 

 

“Ok, I’m coming.” You pulled the t-shirt over your head and head for the door. It had started raining since you went to bed and when you open the door you’re met with a soaked and shivering TJ Hammond. “Hey, are you ok?” You step back to let him in and take him to your living room.

 

“I- uh, I didn’t know who else to go to.”

 

“No, God TJ, I’m glad you came to me that’s what I’m here for.” You were hired by Elaine Barrish a month ago as TJ’s sober companion when he was released from rehab. He was very apprehensive of you at first, and you knew it was going to take some time for him to trust you and accept that you were going to be part of his life for a while but the fact that he was coming to you for help on his own was a big step. 

 

“I hooked up with this guy and-” you watched as he paced the room seemingly unable to stand still and your heart sank. 

 

“TJ, did you take anything?” You walked over to a desk and produced a small sealed plastic cup. Even if his answer was no you were going to need to take a drug test and he knew that. He shrugged off his soaked jacket and took the cup. He silently followed you to the bathroom where you stood at the door watching to make sure everything was done right. After the test proved negative you smiled at him. “I'll grab some dry clothes and you can take a shower to warm up and we can talk about everything if you want.” 

 

TJ frowned in return but nodded and you left to give him some privacy. You managed to find a pair of sweatpants from an ex that you never threw out and a old t-shirt that you hoped would fit. You placed the clothes on a bench in the bathroom, put his wet clothes in the dryer then pulled a set of sheets to make up the couch for him. He didn't take too much longer in the shower and when he stepped out of the bathroom you could see that he was that much calmer and relaxed.

 

“What happened?” You asked once he was sitting on the couch. 

 

TJ stared at the floor lost in thought, so you reached over from where you were sitting and placed a hand on his. He took a deep breath. “I met with this guy, Brian… Brad? I can't remember.” He shook his head. “And we- we, uh. We hooked up. He was nice and we had a good time. I didn't know he had a boyfriend though, and he found us together.

 

“They started yelling at each other. Brad said that I was on his list of people he would have a free pass with and I just had to get out of there. I called Douglas to pick me up but I could tell he was disappointed so I came here instead.” He sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. You nodded along, listening, as he spoke. 

 

“Well, I'm glad you're here.” 

 

“All he said to me was that he just needed me to stay sober just until his anniversary party. It felt like he didn't even care about what happened to me just as long as I don't embarrass him.” 

 

“Sometimes the people closest to us are too caught up with their own problems to see how they're hurting us.”

 

“So he wants me at his party which I know he's only throwing so he can do business. My mom wants me at a meet and greet for this conference she has….” He trailed off and you could see the weight of his family's expectations on his shoulders. 

 

You move to sit beside him and grasp his hand in yours. “What do  _ you _ want?”

 

TJ turned and stared at you in shock, he opened his mouth to say something then closed it and sat in silence for another minute. You waited patiently as he worked through his thoughts to form a response.

 

“No one’s ever asked me that before.” He stated as a smile crept over his face. “I want out. I want to get away from all this.”

 

You stood up an idea coming to you. “Alright let’s take a trip.” 

 

“What? What are you talking about? I can’t just leave.” TJ’s eyes followed you as you stood.

 

“Why not? You’re an adult and you said it yourself: you want to get away from all of this. A road trip is exactly what you need. And the farther from washington the better.” You pull him from the couch. “C’mon. Your clothes will be done in the dryer soon we can stop at your place to get your stuff and let’s get out of here.”

 

You waste no time going to your room and throwing clothes into a bag. You grab your phone and charger from your bedside table, your toothbrush from the bathroom and a small toiletries bag that you keep packed for this exact reason. Once your things are packed you pull TJ’s newly dried clothes from the dryer and push them into his arms. “Get dressed. we can be on the road in an hour.”

 

But TJ doesn’t move. “Why are you doing this? What's your mission?” 

 

You stop what you’re doing and look up at him to see a thoughtful and confused look on his face. So you walk ever to stand in front of him and look him in the eye to show how serious you are. “You. You're my mission.” 

 

That simple phrase was enough to break through his barriers and he dropped the bundle of clothes in his arms and pulled you into a tight hug. You rubbed small circles into his back to comfort him. 

 

“So are we going or what?” You asked with smile when he pulled back.

 

TJ rubbed his eyes and nodded giving a choked laugh. “Yeah, let’s take a trip.”


End file.
